My something rewrite- by Truefreak!
by backstreetgirl278
Summary: This is a rewrite of my something, a soul eater one shot I did, by Truefreak. It's really good and I think that you will all enjoy it so please check it out. Ps sorry I haven't been updating I have been trying to get school work done and get my head around the fact I could be moving homes and everything is just awkward. BUT READ AND ENJOY !


Feb 19"BLACK STAR!"

All I could do was look at him, his body paralyzed and bleeding heavily. I knew it was a bad idea to go after this witch. If only I would have tried to stop him from taking this mission. I have failed as his weapon!

A small and weak m*** caught my attention. I turned to my blue-haired meister lying on the ground in front of me. His breathing is slow, but at least he's alive. I almost lost hope.

"You stupid idiot! Why do you have to make me worry so much?!"

I leaned over and helped him sit up, "Are you okay Black Star? Maybe we should fall back, it would save you the pain."

He lifted his hand and patted me on the head, "Stupid Tsubaki! I'm Black Star! The greatest star there has ever been! There's no way I'm letting a pathetic witch beat me."

I slightly giggled. Even in the state he is in, he still has so much fighting spirit. If only I was like you, Black Star.

"TSUBAKI!"

I was startled out of my thoughts. His arms wrapped around me, and as he pinned me to the ground, he let out a blood curling scream.

"B-Black-"

He fell to the ground, slowly bleeding out. He didnt move. At all. What did he do?

"I find it funny that you children even had a single thought in your heads that you guys could beat me."

I turned to find the witch floating a few feet away.

"I'll let you live girlie, but only so you feel the sorrow of losing your best friend."

She laughs again and rushes off to shinigami knows where. I quickly began to feel for his heart beat. His pulse. ANYTHING that would show me that he was at least hanging on.

"Black Star... Black Star, please! Are you okay? Come on talk to me... Please wake up... Please!"

I couldn't take it anymore. The one person who fully understood me had risked his life, and quite possibly ended it, to save me and there is nothing I can do.

I had cried for hours outside of the infirmary. The only comfort I had was that Stein was looking after him. He finally came out and I jolted out of my seat.

"How is he?"

He smiles, and with a slightly manic grin replies, "You can go see him now." I run into his room to see him sitting up in his bed smiling at me. I hurry over, and pull him close, pulling his head into my bosom. "Thank god your okay." He just grins. "Chill Tsubaki! I'd never leave you!" He pulls away and I reluctantly release him.

"What?" I ask.

"Why would I leave the most important person in my life?" I blink twice. Words could not explain what I was feeling at the moment.

"Black Star, sometimes I never know what to do with you. But under all of that ego, you really do care for others, don't you?"

He gives one of his signature grins, "Alright don't go gettin' all sappy on me!" He leans over and whispers, "and don't let Soul know either! He'll think I'm uncool, and a God like me can't be uncool!" Cue loud, obnoxious laughter. I can't help but giggle at him. At least he was still the same, and the damage didn't effect him at all.

"Hey Blac-"

"Tsubaki, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I finally found something worth protecting, a star that shines greater than even the godly me. Something that I could never go on living without... Something that makes my heart skip every time I'm near it, or should I say them."

I can't help but feel a pain in my chest. Maybe I should have told him how I-

"Tsubaki?" I turned to face him again, "Ye-" I was cut off by lips pressing against my own, and the overwhelming scent of forest and sweat. He slowly pulled away, taking the scent with him. "Tsubaki, that someone is you... I-I love you, Tsubaki." There was nothing I could do but giggle and bury my face in his chest, "I love you too, Black Star."


End file.
